Double Trouble for TK
by LizzyLucky
Summary: TK is tricked into eating a candy that creates a duplicate of himself that is supposed to make TK look bad in front of his friends. A friendship, Takari, and teamwork story! It's my first story, so it's not fantastic. I have to warn you though, there are a few...things; broken ankles, large cuts, enclosed spaces with limited air supply...Be warned. But I hope you like it anyway
1. TK is late

This is my first story, so it might suck. I promise to try and have this done in about a week, and I am trying really hard to make this story really good, so please enjoy, R&R and I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Here goes:

*Chapter 1*

Tk sat up in his bed and peered around the room until he spotted his mom letting in the bright, morning sunlight.

"Morning, Sunshine!"Came her cheery voice.

"Hey, Mom!"He responded as he looked over at his alarm clock, which read 7:49. "I'm gonna be late!" He quickly jumped out of bed and tossed on a shirt and pair of pants in place of his pajamas. He ran to the kitchen as quickly as he could and grabbed a breakfast bar. He had to be at Izzy's by 8:00 so he could get to a meeting with Gennai.

His mom walked into the kitchen wondering where he needed to be so early on a Saturday morning. She opened her mouth to ask, but before she could say a word, he was running out the door with his jacket half on and a piece of a breakfast bar in his mouth. "Hmm….."

Meanwhile, at Izzy's…..

"Can't we go already? We can do without TS!"Davis didn't really care much for Tk. And besides, without Tk around, he got Kari all to himself.

"Oh, be patient! I'm sure TK will be here any minute! Even if he is late, he's a big part of the team, and we're not leaving without him!" TK was Kari's best friend and she knew he would be there for her, and vice versa. She was not about to go to the Digital World without him.

"Kari's right, if we're going to go, we're going to go together!"Tai was Kari's older sister and always stood up for her. If there were a "Brotherly OverProtectiveness" scale of 1-10, Tai was an 11.

Everyone had arrived except for Tk. Four girls and seven boys.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Izzy shouted out, "Digi Digi!"

"Mon Mon!" came TK's voice. He was let in.

Everyone went to greet Tk, except Davis. "Even I made it on time, and you, of all people, were LATE!"

Tk liked hearing Kari laugh, and so made a joke out of Davis's comment. "That is weird, Davis. Since when did you start getting up on time?"

"Since mom replaced my broken alarm clock with one that works." Kari giggled, and so did everyone else. Tk just smiled over at Kari and listened to her laugh.

Then Yolei interrupted, saying, "Alright, now let's GO! DigiPort OPEN!" Tk got his digivice out, but bumped into a wall, dropping it. Kari helped him then went in herself, making Tk last in. When they arrive, they all appear to be underneath a tree, but the T.V. portal is nowhere to be seen.

Davis is first to stand up, only to have something jump at him and the other digidestined. "Veemon!"

"Right, Davis! Veemon digivolve to….. I SAID….. Veemon DIGIVOLVE TO….. Veemon….. I can't digivolve!" Veemon watched as everyone else attempted to digivolve.

(At the same time):

Agumon… Gabumon… Biyomon… Palmon… Tentomon… Gomamon… Wormmon… Hawkmon… Salomon… Patamon… Armadillomon…

DIGIVOLVE TO…..

*Sigh* Nomon is able to digivolve.

"No go for Gato or anymon else. But at least that….. thing is gone." Gatomon pointed out that whatever jumped at them had disappeared. "Wait, where'd Kari go?"

Kari popped up right behind her partner. "Tk's missing too!" She went to cry into her brother's shoulder, who accepted it.

Meanwhile…..

Tk sat up, with the bright sunlight in his face. "Yeesh, talk about Deja Vu!" He took a quick look at his surroundings and saw everybody else all gathered up in a circle, sitting on the ground. "Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Oh! Hey, Tk! When we got here, you fell asleep, and we decided we could play truth or dare while we waited! So you wanna join in? If you do, then your turn is next!" Yolei spoke so fast that it was difficult to understand what she was saying.

"Please, TK?" Kari pleaded, so he joined in.

Tk sat down. Yolei was in charge of giving him a truth or dare. "Ok, Tk, I'll make this a little easier for you. If you choose Truth, you have to tell us your most embarrassing moment, or if you choose Dare, you have to put a piece of five month old candy in your mouth! But don't worry, I won't make you swallow it, you just have to spit it out after swishing it around a bit!"

Tk knew that half the digidestined knew that Tk's most embarrassing moment was also Kari's, and he wouldn't do that to her. Yolei was not part of that half. "Umm… Dare." He put the candy in his mouth then spit it out. "Yuck!" *Gag* Davis burst out laughing while Tk went to get a drink. "Wait a sec, where's Patamon? Patamon!" Tk stood up to go find him.

As Tk walked away, his friends merged into one; Devimon, who threw Patamon at Tk like a bowling ball. He tossed the two of them into a cave, and blocked the entrance with boulders.

Tk stood up and looked around. "Patamon! Where'd you go now!?" Tk tried putting on a brave face, and held back tears, but felt the warm droplets of water sliding down his face anyway.

"Tk, I'm okay! I'm in the pile of boulders!" Tk wiped away his tears and went to try and get Patamon out. He grabbed a boulder and- "Tk, stop! You can't pull the boulders out from this side! If you do, we'll both be crushed! It can only be done from the other side!"

Tk could feel the tears forming in his eyes again, but stopped himself. "Patamon, I'll get you out, I promise!"

Outside, Devimon was laughing as he watched a piece of "Five month old candy" form into a duplicate of Tk. An evil one.

So, Tk and Patamon are stuck in a cave, while Devimon and an evil Tk are planning who-knows-what for who-knows-who!

*End Chapter 1*

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Please R&R! Thank you SO MUCH for reading my story! It means a lot to me that my story is being read! I really hope you like my story and I promise to have the next chapter ASAP! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Trouble from the Double

Hey, everybody it's me again! I really hope you liked chapter one of my story and I hope you like this one, too.

Chapter 2:

"Where's Tk? Where's my brother?" Kari and Matt are kinda freaking out because Tk went missing just as quickly and mysteriously as the thing that jumped at them. They were afraid that it kidnapped him.

Gabumon and Gatomon were trying to calm them down. "Kari, just remember that Patamon's with him, okay? He'll be okay." Kari was almost in tears. Her best friend had gone missing!

Davis was going a little berserk that Kari was worrying over Tk and not over his cut on his hand. He wanted to shout out "Ts, where are you, you made Kari cry, you jerk!" But he knew that would only make Kari even more upset, so he kept his mouth shut. "Hey Kari, why don't we stop at that diner over there before we continue on?"

"No!" Both Kari and Matt answered at the same time. So they all continued on in silence looking for Tk.

Eventually, Matt got really frustrated and worried. It made him go a little berserk himself. So, Tai punched him to get him thinking straight. But, as you might know, getting punched in the face hurts so Matt had to splash a little water in his face.

Kari broke down crying. "Tk is gone! What if we can't find him!?" She practically shouted between sobs.

Davis thought to himself, 'If Kari's not happy, I'm not either.' "Hey, Kari? Is there anything I can do to make you happier?"

"Davis, if you really want to make me happy, truly happy, then PLEASE find my best friend! Find TK!" Kari was a little surprised to see him want to help to find Tk because the first thing he did after that was call out for him. He even called out TK and not something like TS.

"Tk! Tk, where are you!" He turned around and saw 20 hanging jaws. It scared him half to death when he heard a thump on the ground behind him. He turned around to find that DemiVeemon fell off his head and looked quite confused. "What?" Everyone watched him as he continued on calling out Tk's name.

Meanwhile…..

The duplicate TK was in a meeting with Devimon…..

"You know your mission."

"Right!"Was the duplicate's response."I will be back soon with a good…..BAD report….."

Both the duplicate and Devimon were laughing and had horrid faces. The duplicate's mission was to make TK look bad in front of his friends.

Meanwhile, in a nearby cave…..

"Patamon! Patamon what do I do? I can't do this! What if we don't survive?" TK had never been so scared. He was jumping to conclusions and didn't know what to do.

"Look, TK, I know where we are! I know what this cave can do to you and I know a lot about it! Just listen for a few minutes and you might have a better idea on how to get out!

"I…..Okay, Patamon."

"TK, this is the cave of fears. It knows all the fears of those inside it. It can make your fears real or create images of them. The one thing it can't do is show you your WORST fear. But I think you've already seen enough of that today. The cave feeds on fear, making it even scarier! So you need to have bravery and hide your fear, got it, TK? I'm guessing that I only have about 2 days air supply from where I am, so that gives you time. But do it as quickly as you can, because that's about how long I can go without food, too!"

"I need time! I don't know if I can do this!"

"TK, remember that you have the crest of hope! And we're all counting on you to help us!"

Back with the other digidestined…..

"TK! Kari, guys! I found TK!" Davis wasn't fond of TK but felt proud that he was the one to find him and hoped he made Kari happier.

"TK!" Kari was running to her best friend in tears. "Tk, where were you! What happened!"

"I don't know what happened, really, just that I woke up over here when Davis found me." He was sure they would buy it.

"TK!"Here came Matt, with his brotherly concern, hugging him as though he were a stuffed animal.

"Oof! Hi- Matt!" (Ha ha! "TK" totally deserved that!) "Matt! I'm not- meant - to be- a pancake!"

"Kari didn't entirely think it through first, but she went over a gave Davis a hug. "Thank you, Davis. You made me happy!" Davis was so proud of himself but felt his face going red.

So now they continue to walk towards the ocean to see Gennai for the meeting. They all grab out their digivices to open up the path to his house.

"Hey! It's not working!" Tai was pretty frustrated. "Hey, TK, where's YOUR digivice?

"Huh? I dunno. Oh! Now we can't go see Gennai or do anything and I don't think any of this junk is going to work anyhow! My digivice is missing, we can't get to Gennai and everything is NOT working! Maybe we don't need the stupid digivices! We can still get there! AUGHH!"The duplicate was supposed to try to act like TK and even though he had a few of TK's memories, he wasn't very good at it. But he was supposed to make him look bad, so that's what he did.

'Hmm..Tk has an angry side, and I know that, but he doesn't usually show it, and it's definitely not for something like this…..'Cody was becoming very suspicious.

"Tk, are you…..are you alright?" Kari was asking with concern, knowing that TK wouldn't usually get mad like that.

"TK?" Matt was also concerned. Both he and Kari knew that Tk usually only got mad when the thought of Devimon came to mind or he saw something as a threat to his friends. It just wasn't like him.

Everyone agrees that maybe they need to cancel the trip to see Gennai and wait for next Saturday. So they travel to the nearest TV that serves as a portal between their world and the digital world. But when they try to go home, it doesn't work.

"Dang it! Hey Izzy can we try your laptop? I'm assuming you have it with you." Yolei was a little impatient waiting to get home. And it was almost nightfall, too. Izzy gets his computer out and opens it for Yolei to try. "DigiPort OPEN! Huh! Nothing!"

"I guess we're going to have to find a spot to spend the night. And I know the perfect spot! It was where we original digidestined spent our first night!" Matt liked the small island they spent a night on. It was surrounded by a small lake, which was surrounded by land. There were fish to catch and a nice, safe area to spend the night.

During the middle of the night, the duplicate TK woke up and tossed all the digivices into the water. In the morning when no one or mon could find the digivices,everyone looks at TK who doesn't seem to mind. "I don't know where they are. They'll turn up eventually." Just then, Gomamon pops up outa the water.

"I went as deep as I could and I think I saw the digivices at the bottom!"Gomamon couldn't dive any deeper than that, so he couldn't get them. And seeing as how no mon could digivolve, Armadillomon couldn't digivolve into Submarimon and go get them.

"Why exactly do we need them? Their just small devices." The duplicate is being kinda rude about it.

"Tk, we need them to get home, and you know that! What's up with you lately? You're being kinda rude!" Even Kari, by now, has gotten really frustrated with him. "I think we should head to Primary Village next to get help." Everyone agrees and they walk towards Primary Village.

It takes them half the day just to walk there since no mon could digivolve. When they get there, Elecmon runs up to them to greet them. "Hey, where's Patamon, TK?"

"I dunno. He's somewhere. I don't really care right now." That was enough to make Elecmon mad, so he walked away and left them alone, grumbling to himself.

Everyone is distracted with how fun the place is. They find it enjoyable to help hatch the eggs, take care of the baby digimon and bounce on the trampoline like ground. The duplicate TK doesn't join in. He stands there watching them.

"Tk, are you feeling okay? Hatching Digieggs used to be your favorite thing to do!" Kari was a bit concerned.

Tk ignored her for a second. "I don't need to or want to hatch any stupid Digieggs.

That got Kari mad and she walked away from him after saying, in angry tears, "I thought I knew you Takeru! You were my best friend for years! What's gotten into you!?"

For the rest of the day, the duplicate is rude to everyone and very insensitive. He's careless around the infant digimon and digieggs.

By the end of the day, Tai had almost forgotten what they came for in the first place. "Hey Elecmon!"

"What?" He answers sourly.

"We came for a little more than just a visit. Our digivices have fallen to the bottom of a lake, and we needed help. None of our digimon can digivolve to get them, so they're out of our reach."

"I don't know what I would be able to do, and even if I did, I have a lot of Digimon and Digieggs to take care of. I need to sleep on it. Speaking of sleep, nightfall is almost here. Why don't you stay the night?"

"That would be fantastic, Elecmon! Oh and please forgive TK for his behavior today. I think he's just under a lot of stress without Patamon around."

Everyone heads to bed after they finish talking, but the duplicate TK is being so rude that no one or mon wants to sleep beside him. So he sleeps alone. Even Kari doesn't feel bad for him at this point. She is still mad at him. And Matt too. Being his own brother, HE doesn't even want to sleep with the duplicate.

Cody feels a small amount of sympathy for him and scoots about two inches closer to him. But at the same time, Cody feels very suspicious and isn't even entirely sure he is Tk anymore.

*End Chapter 2*

I hope you like it so far, and please tell me what you think of it! Oh and a warning:

In the next chapter, Tk IS hurt. (Sorry TK!) Thank you for reading my story!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Cave of fears

Hey Everybody! I actually think I might be able to get this story done by this weekend's end! I feel proud of myself, but at the same time, I feel like I might make a lot of mistakes. I am really glad to have made a story and I hope it is you for reading it!

*Chapter 3*

Patamon having 2 days' air supply was a little scared himself but knew Tk was probably even more scared. "TK? Listen, I know this cave is scary, but if you don't make it through, I won't either! And all your friends are looking for you! Just remember that when you get out of the cave, the hard part is over! And I'll be waiting right here for you! Promise me you won't let your hope fade!"

"I…..I won't Patamon! I won't let you down! I can do this!" Tk feeling fresh with bravery starts going forward. The first challenge he comes upon in the cave is a seemingly bottomless hole, with a very narrow bridge that had nothing to hold onto. Tk started crossing and couldn't help but to look down to be sure he wouldn't when he looked down, he saw images of his parents fighting and his brothers grave stone. One thing that made him start running was an image of Kari with Piedmon. She looked very unhappy. He didn't want to see anything else in that image, so he started running. He stepped on his shoelace and it came undone. He tripped and sprained his ankle.

"I can't let Patamon down! Keep-" He groaned. "I've got to keep going! He stopped and had to sit down to rest. For one thing, he just sprained his ankle and for another, he was terrified! He had to gather his bravery and remind himself that the sooner he got out, the sooner the pain and fear would stop. He limped on, seeing many other things in the cave. Everytime he saw something about Kari he would close his eyes and run. About half way through the cave he had to stop to sleep for the night.

"Goodnight, Patamon. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise! I won't loose you again!" In the morning, he got up and continued on, limping. Most of the day was gone when he realized he had lost all of his extra food. "Aww, man!"

He was nearing the exit."A breeze! I can feel a breeze! And there's the afternoon sunlight! I must be near the exit!" But just as his hopes got up and he ran towards the sunlight, something jumped out at him.

It was the horrid monster in his childhood nightmares! The monster growled and swiped towards Tk. "Patamon! Oh, I wish he were here!" TK saw some rope behind the monster, but it noticed that at about the same time TK did. "Oh! How am I supposed to do anything!" Tk knew he had to risk it and go get the rope. He knew he could tie up the monster with it. He tossed off his jacket and ran towards the monster swiped at him and gave him a very large and deep cut on his belly. Tk still managed to get ahold of the rope, though. "Hey! That hurt! So just hang on, and I'll get you all tied up!" Once Tk got him all tied up, surprisingly with no more cuts, he fell over, grabbing his stomach. When he stood up, he let his shirt soak up the blood and put his jacket over top to hide it. " I can't let Patamon see me like this!" he promised.

"Who knows how much longer Patamon has! It's been almost two days, I have to go get him!" Tk spent about 3 hours hiking around the cave. It was only supposed to take two, but he needed to take a few breaks along the way. When he got to the other side, his spirits lifted when he heard Patamon yawn. "Patamon! Patamon, hold on!"

"TK! TK, you did it! I knew you could!" Tk started digging at the rocks like a dog looking for his bone. Once he found Patamon, they were both covered in dirt and dust!

"Patamon!Are you okay?"

"I am now! Tk, you did it!"

"I'm not so sure I did. What if Devimon's still out there? He could still find us! And….. What if he gets everybody else? This could be all my fault! I have to lure Devimon away from the others or else….. or else….. it could...he could….I…..what if-"

"Tk, it's not your fault. But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there doing it with you."

"I'M heading towards that forest. And I…..*Sigh* I need you there with me, buddy." Tk smiled and picked up Patamon. "I need to get over there. Wait a sec….. Where is over there? Where is here? Where are we?"

"I don't know, TK, but wherever we are, I'm with you!"

*End chapter 3*

Sorry, this chapter's kinda short! I hoped you liked it though. And I apologize to anyone who doesn't like what I did to Tk. I guess I was kinda mean to him in this chapter and there are other parts in the story that are cruel to him, but that's just how the story goes. Thanks for reading my fanfiction!

-LizzyLucky


	4. Split up

Hi guys! Anyone who enjoys my story and would call it good, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Anyone else, thank you for reading it anyways. I hope you don't hate me for what I did to TK, and some parts are even worse than so far. 'Kay, so, here goes.

*Chapter 4*

Everyone is waking up in primary village. Elecmon walks in, to tell them his decision. "Listen up, everyone! I won't be able to help you find your digivices. I have a new batch of Digieggs coming in and I have a lot of extra work to do today than I usually do. So I can't help." Everyone groans.

"He has a point." Kari was willing to accept that. The duplicate TK opened his mouth to say something but Kari gave him an angry eye and walked away.

"I guess we need to get going." Tai pointed out as he ran towards his sister.

Everyone says their goodbyes to Elecmon, except TK, who is given the evil eye by everyone in the room. "Whatever. I know Elecmon, and I don't need to say goodbye to him every time we leave him. I don't really want to anyway." Kari kicks him softly in the leg and stomps off.

All 23 of them start walking towards Digitamamon's Diner for something to eat. And they all order something to eat.

"I don't want anything! Your food here is disgusting!"

"TK!" Everyone shouts at him.

"Well, I think the food here is fine! And the rest of us will have a burger!" Tai tries to make sure they're not kicked out of the Diner. Everyone decides what they want on their burger. "I will get you your food." Digitamamon answers as calmly as he can, wanting to shout at TK.

As soon as he gets back, The duplicate trips him and it breaks half the dishes. "Out! I want you out! And never come back! Especially you!" He gestures towards the duplicate. Digitamamon was so frustrated that he didn't even want to make TK work to pay for the broken dishes. He was afraid he would just break more dishes.

"Good! I never want to come back to this stupid Diner! I don't care what happens to it or you!" the duplicate hoped he was giving Tk a bad name.

"TK! You know what? You have been rude and careless to everyone! You obviously don't care a whit about what happens to anything or anyone in the Digital World! You are no longer a part of the team!" Everyone gasps but then realizes that it was for the better.

"Good! I don't want a thing to do with anyone here ever again! Everything you do just isn't worth it!"

"*Gasp* Tk! Were you…. Did you….. Did you take our digivices?" Kari wasn't sure how to feel about Tk anymore.

"You think? Why did you ever need those stupid things anyway?"

Everyone was already leaving, in conversation. They walk all day, back towards the ocean. When night falls, the duplicate diginaps all of the digimon and hides them away in a forest.

"Where's Veemon!? Where're all the digimon!?" Davis practically screamed. " Everyone, wake up! All the digimon are missing! We have to find them!"

Everyone else got up in a hurry. "Oh! Where-...What…..How?! Where are they?" Kari was very fond of her digimon, and didn't like the idea of losing her.

"Well, we won't find them like this! We should continue through through the desert towards the lake. We can start looking for them up there, and if they're not there, then we can look for them elsewhere." Tai was trying to be the responsible person.

They began their hike through the desert. An hour or so through, they came accross the 4th forest that day. It was up on a small mountain. That's where they heard someone call for help. "What if it's our digimon?" Kari was already running towards the forest, so no one had time to argue.

As they were hiking up the small mountain, they caught sight of the duplicate, which was standing next to a bunch of large boulders. "TK! If you- you better not- Tk,don't!" Kari was scared to see her best friend attacking was already pushing the boulders off. The boulders went flying everywhere, separating all of them, into different parts of the forest.

The duplicate laughed and made himself into 10 more duplicates. The 11 duplicates split up….

In Kari's area…..

"Who knew the forests we were passing were so warm? Guess I gotta- Gatomon? Gatomon, is that you? This isn't funny, Gatomon! You're scaring me! I- TK? Go away! If you-"

"Kari…..Kari, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I already found some of the others, but they said they wouldn't help me find you or anyone else. They said it didn't matter what happened to you or Davis or anyone!" The duplicate lied.

"That can't be! They wouldn't do that! I….. Then I don't care what happens to them either! Come on, Tk! We're going to find Gatomon!"

Okay so, I'll be honest; I couldn't think of something better to make the duplicate say to do this to Kari. So, I apologize that each conversation with the digidestined will kinda suck like this.

In Tai's area…..

"Who's there? Kari? Is that you? Tk! What do you want! I-"

"I want to apologize. I've done some very wrong things, and I don't know why. Look, I already found a few of the others, but they're not going to help get anyone else found. They said they could do it on their own. Please forgive me, and I won't let you down." The duplicate was trying to make up a tricky lie.

"Well!... Then….. I can do it on my own as well! Tk, I accept your apology!"

The duplicates continued on like this with each of the digidestined, using their weak points. The duplicates try to keep them separated. But eventually, they all meet up again. But they get into a horrid fight so complicated that no one can quite tell who's saying what!

"I thought you guys wanted to go off on your own!"

"If you guys don't want to be my friends, then, who cares!"

"Friends? What Friends?"

"Not you, that's for sure!"

"Oh? Is that what you think? You don't care for anyone but yourself!"

"Are you calling me greedy? If you want greedy, then I'll show you greedy!"

The conversation went on like that for a little while until everyone calmed down. The duplicates have combined back into one and are about to push another boulder down at them.

"Tai, look out!" Matt jumps out in front of Tai to save him. Lucky for him, it was a small boulder, so he wasn't hurt any more than a bruise.

"Matt, why would you do that for me?"

"Tai, you've been a good leader and a great friend! I don't think I could do this without you;alon. And even after a fight like that, I still need my best friend with us!" The both of them stopped for a moment thinking about what Matt just said.

"Matt? You're right! None of us can do this alone, and we're friends! I never meant to hurt any of you and I never thought anything bad of you!" Tai realized that they all needed each other to get through this.

Sora joined in, "Guys, I'm sorry I said those things about you earlier! I take them all back! It's just….. When Tk found me, he said you guys didn't care what happened to any of us, and it made me so mad that-"

"Hold on a sec, TK told you that we didn't care what happened to you? That's not right at all!" Tai had the sneaking suspicion that TK had been lying. "Guys, don't listen to a word TK says, it's not true!

That's when everyone realized that they needed each other. Then the duplicate pushed another boulder at them, but they dodged it!

"Guys, we have to stop him! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tk needs to be stopped!" Kari was almost crying as she said this.

Sora was first to react to that. "She's right, guys!" Everyone looked at she and Kari, seemingly confused. "We…..We need to….. We have to attack him or he won't stop!" Sora ran up to the duplicate and was the first to attack. "Maybe….. Maybe we can get TK home and figure out what's wrong with him!" She said that as she punched him. She realized she gave him a cut and gasped. "Guys! This isn't TK! His blood is black! We can destroy him!"

'I knew something was wrong with him! And now I know for sure! That's not TK!' Cody had thought to himself as he attacked the duplicate.

After a few minutes, the duplicate was down on the ground. "Where's TK?! What did you do to him?! And Patamon too! I lost my friend, and I want him back!" She looked like she was ready to explode.

The duplicate laughed. "You'll not get a word out of me! He's not here and I'm not telling you anything!"

Kari just about strangled him trying to get him to talk. " Where is he?! You answer me RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, wouldn't you like to…..know…..He's just in….." He faded away just like a digimon would.

"NO! You tell us! You can't just go like that! Where is he?" Matt joined in with Kari in concern for his brother. "I….. He's gone now."

Kari began to softly sob.

"Kari, it was only a duplicate of Tk. I'm sure the real TK is out there." Tai being the kind of brother he is began to try and comfort his sister.

"I…..I know. He just….." Killing something that looked like her best friend was kinda sad and scary.

"Help! Someone! Kari, Izzy, ANYONE!" A voice came from a little ways off.

"It's Gatomon!" Kari recognized the voice immediately.

Tai sighed in relief that something, or someone, rather, was able to lift her spirits so quickly.

Everyone ran up the trail on the mountain until they found their digimon tied up to wooden posts in a small forest.

Kay, so now everyone is reunited, except for Tk and Patamon who are separated from the rest of the digidestined. They all continue walking towards the lake.

*End Chapter 4*

Alright, so thank you SO MUCH for reading my sucky story. I really hope all this typing was worth it, and PLEASE review, so I know if my story will succeed in becoming awesome. Umm….. A warning; Tk is hurt *Sigh* again in the next chapter. (I'm really sorry TK!) You can be mad at me. I don't mind. I understand if you don't like what I did to him. Thank you, again for reading my story!

-LizzyLucky


	5. TK is found

Hi guys! If you liked my story enough and don't hate me too much to get this far, I want to say THANK YOU a million times! Just warning you, again, TK is hurt in this chapter. But the good thing is, he gets reunited with the rest of the digidestined!

*Chapter 5*

"Umm, Patamon?" Tk realized he was getting Patamon and himself lost in the forest he chose. "Uh….. I think we're lost."

"You know, TK, if you start walking straight in one direction, you'll eventually find the way out!" Patamon was trying to keep Tk's spirits up, knowing what the cave of fears can do to him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Patamon!" TK began to walk, with Patamon on top of his head, like usual. Tk was walking faster and harder than he had before. 'I have to make sure my friends are okay! What if Devimon already found them?'

Patamon was getting a little worried about TK. He started to limp more than he had before. Patamon had known he was limping. He didn't know why, and knowing TK, he wasn't going to find out. But after about ten minutes, Tk collapsed. "TK! Are you alright?" Patamon flem over and looked TK over, but saw nothing.

"I'm fine Patamon! I just...Uh...I just….. I just tripped, that's all!" Tk rolled over on to his back, and slowly sat up. He laid back down, though. "Give me a minute, Patamon. I need to rest for a sec."

Patamon wasn't so sure he could believe TK was alright. But he decided to trust TK. He followed suit and landed on TK's stomach to rest with him. But the second he did that, Tk sprang up, grabbing his stomach and gave out a cry of pain. "TK? TK! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Patamon! I….." He trailed off and let a tear roll down his cheek. And though TK tried to hide it, Patamon knew something was wrong.

"Tk, I don't believe you! You need to show me what's wrong! You're my partner, and if something's wrong, I need to know! Patamon was showing that kind of concern a parent would if his or her child was hiding a scrape on the knee. Patamon saw TK grab his stomach, so that's where he first looked. When he discovered the cut, he wasn't sure what to say. "Why would you hide something like that TK?" He says barely above a whisper, "I...You… You can't do that, TK."

They both sit there for a moment, in silence. "We should keep going. I think that my friends are more important than my foot….Umm...Belly." That gave Patamon the right hint.

"Okay then, stand up, TK!" Tk stood up and collapsed on his right foot. "TK!"

"Patamon, I'm FINE! We can get up and keep going. I-" TK was interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry TK, I believe you. If you're fine, then you can stand up and walk no problem. So, go ahead, stand up. We have a lot of walking to do." Tk was a little curious. Patamon wouldn't usually…..

He fell down again. But this time, it hurt. He could feel the burning pain in his ankle. It was unbearable, every step felt like thousands of hot needles being stuck in. It took him a moment to realize that there were several tears sliding down his face. "Patamon, I… *Sigh* I guess you….."

Patamon knew what he meant. "It's okay, TK. So, where did you get this cut and sprain your ankle?"

"In the cave. That's not bad, is it?"

"Well, any cut or sprained ankle is bad, but don't worry, because the fact that it happened in the cave of fears isn't any different. We just need to stay put. Or at least you should, while I go get help!" They sat there in silence for a moment, until they hear TK's stomach growl. "Would you like me to get you some food? I noticed you lost the bag of emergency food." Before TK could answer, Patamon was already going off to get some food.

Suddenly, the small flying digimon came speeding back. "TK! Maybe we should get moving after all, COME ON!" Tk looked curiously at the digimon but then realized Devimon was right behind.

"Wait, Patamon! I- Patamon!" Devimon had smacked Patamon to the ground, leaving him knocked out. Tk stood up to go grab him and run, but collapsed instead. "Somebody! Help us! Help!"

Meanwhile…..

Everybody else had continued in the desert. It was so hot, and any forest they passed was just as hot. "I'm tired! We should stop for a minute!" Davis picked DemiVeemon up off of his head  
"Might as well, I just got an email from Gennai!" Izzy pulled out his laptop, and everyone crowded around. Gennai's email says that the meeting was supposed to be about an oncoming threat, but they waited long enough, that when they do come for the meeting, someone needed to stand watch by the lake's surface. ( Sorry, I didn't know how to put that into the language of Gennai! )

So everyone sat down for about twenty minutes, consuming the extra food and water they packed. " I sure wish we had some shade or somewhere to play without overheating." DemiVeemon was childish at this stage, and very playful. "It's so hot here! It would be nice if one of the forests we passed was nice and cool!"

Everyone sighed, going into daydream mode.

"Maybe we can! I can see a forest from here! And not just any forest, but a rainforest!" Ken pointed to where he saw it.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Davis hopped up and grabbed DemiVeemon. Everyone ran with him towards the Rainforest, but Davis tripped and it caused a large pile up. "Hey, guys be quiet! I think I hear something!" Everyone was dead still, listening.

"TK! It sounds like TK! He needs our help!" Kari was running towards the forest as fast as she could. Matt was right behind her. Everybody else followed suit.

"Is that-? It can't be- Devimon? Guys! Devimon's up there!" Mimi started running a little faster, worrying that something really bad could happen. In fact, everyone picked up the pace. Especially Kari and Matt.

"I see him! I see TK!" Kari ran up to the area TK was in. "TK! You're alright!"

Tk stood up the second he saw her. He took about 3 steps towards her, and then collapsed. "Kari! You need to-"

Kari interrupted him, "Tk, we're here to help! Why don't you sta-" Tk was stumbling towards her, but Devimon used a hand to toss him away from her. "TK!" TK stands on his hands and knees, grabbing his stomach. He stands up to grab Patamon, since he landed right next to him, But Devimon puts his other hand over TK to crush him. TK uses his arms to try and protect himself, but it puts a lot of pressure on his legs. Everyone hears a snap and Tk collapses on his right foot. Everybody else is trying to help, but no mon can digivolve and the digivices were missing! Suddenly, Tk's digivice falls out of his pocket and it shines brightly, scaring Devimon away. For now.

"Tk? TK! It's going to be okay!" Kari is crying at this point and realizes that he's knocked out, but Patamon is just waking up. "Tk, don't worry! We'll get you and Patamon somewhere safe!" Matt picked up Tk and they all began to walk away. When they reached the water's edge, they realized that they couldn't take TK into Gennai's house like this, and staying out would put him in danger. Where were they supposed to take him? They just spent all day walking away from primary village.

Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere and each digimon digivolved! (Except Gatomon, who was already at her highest stage)

"This makes things a lot easier! Angemon-"Tai was walking towards him as he was interrupted.

"On it!" Angemon picked up TK and flew off back towards Primary village, already knowing what to do. And now that everyone had digivolved, they could make it in about 30 minutes!

"Ow!" Something fell down on Tai's head. "Hey guys, look at this:

Dear Digidestined, I thought you might need some light to show you the way. Hope this helps.

Sweet! Everyone get ready for a trip back to Primary village! Last one there is a rotten Digiegg!"

*End Chapter 5*

I really hoped you like my story so far! There's only two chapters left to do, so PLEASE tell me what you think of my story, and I will have the rest of the story done ASAP!

-LizzyLucky


	6. Meeting with Gennai

Hello, everybody! I will try to make these last two chapters better. Don't worry, No one is majorly hurt or anything anymore and most the rest of the story is peaceful. I really hope you like it, and PLEASE review it! Tell me what you think! I'll be honest; I'm REALLY eager to get a review or a comment or something on my story! So, here goes!

*Chapter 6*

Tk wakes up, still alert. In the background, he heard someone talking, " …..That's when you guys showed up, and that's all I know!" It was Patamon!

TK sits up very suddenly and quickly. "Where's Devimon?" He sticks his legs out to stand up, but feels something hurt, so he stopped. He took a quick look around the room and realized he was in primary village.

Kari came running over to him, with Matt right behind. "TK! You're awake! Are you okay?" She was crying and hugging him very tightly.

Everybody else came running over and began to ask questions, even Davis.

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"What did you see in the cave of fears?"

"Why exactly were you in the forest?"

TK was so overwhelmed with questions, that he fell off the bed he was placed on. 'I- Well, to answer your question- What?- Oh- Uh…. Well - Whoa!" *Thump!*

"TK!" Everyone went over to help TK back up onto the bed, except for Davis, who was sure that 10 people were probably enough to pick up TK. But TK refused the help and tried to stand up on his own.

"Whoa!" Tk almost fell back down once he got up, but lucky for him, there were 10 people standing there willing to make sure he didn't.

"TK, are you okay? We heard something snap when you collapsed under Devimon's hand." Kari was both curious and concerned about what might have happened to TK.

"I don't actually know what happened. All I know is that it started hurting more and then everything went black."

Joe stepped forward. He had handled a broken arm in the digital world 4 years ago, and if he could do that, he was sure he could handle Tk's injuries. He and TK talked for a minute and Joe knew what to do. (Sorry, I didn't know how to make them have a conversation without it being incredibly awkward!) "I think your ankle is broken. That's the snap we heard."

Tk groaned and laid back down. Kari came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, TK." She gave him a small smile and went to help Joe, who was getting supplies from Elecmon to fix TK's broken ankle.

About an half an hour later, there was a cast on TK's ankle.( Sorry, I don't have a clue how a cast is put on! ) Tk knew what was next and didn't want to deal with it. "Well, I guess that's done! We should get going now, come on guys!" Tk spoke quickly and stood up to…..hop to the door.

He was stopped and put back on the bed. "Hey! What gives?" TK had hoped he could get away with it.

"We're not done with you. You still have a cut that need taking care of, and a shirt in the wash." Tk only just then realized he was wearing a different shirt. He groaned and sat back down.

Joe went and grabbed some bandages to wrap around TK's stomach. When Joe starts to put it on, TK thinks it's too tight, and speaks so quickly that you can barely tell what he's saying. "TOO tight! Tootighttootighttootight!"

"It needs to be tight, or it won't work!" Joe had just finished wrapping it. "There! You should be good, now." Joe walked away and put the rest of the bandages away.

Once everyone was settled, they got into a conversation. "So, what did happen with you, TK?" Kari was first to ask. Everyone quieted and listened.

"Well….. I woke up on a mountain and….." Tk explained everything from the past two days. The others would interrupt him every now and again, adding in something that happened to them on their side.

Tai was next. He explained everything that happened to them, which made confusing things a little more clear. "So, you think we should start walking to Gennai's?" Everyone agreed and got themselves ready. TK got his shirt back and was glad to put his jacket back on.

Raidramon, Garurumon, Greymon, Birdramon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon were waiting outside for everyone. Davis, Ken and Wormmon on Raidramon, Matt, Tk and Patamon on Garurumon, Sora, Mimi and Palmon on Birdramon, Tai, Kari and Salomon on Greymon, Yolei, Izzy and Tentomon on Aquilamon, and Cody, Joe and Gomamon on Ankylomon. Together, they made it back to the lake in about an hour. (Sorry, I couldn't think of another method for them to get back to the lake that wasn't just walking!)

When they got there, Tai decided it was time to chose who was going to keep watch. "Mimi, could you keep watch? We would leave the food with you, just in case." Mimi agreed and everyone else got ready to head down.

"How exactly are we supposed to get down there without the digivices?" Davis asked, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You don't need to." Gennai came up behind everyone and showed them a staircase leading to an underground room, just beside the tree Mimi had to stand watch by. "How are you, my friends?"

No one was quite sure how to answer him. So much had happened over the past few days.

"You must be tired, have a seat." Gennai pulled out a bunch of chairs for the 22 of them. (All the digimon had digivolved back into rookie form, and Mimi and her digimon were outside) Once everyone is settled, Gennai begins, " There is a new enemy in the digital world."

Davis snickers. " Let me guess…..Devimon?" Some of the other digidestined giggled.

"He seeks revenge on Tk." Once again, a few snickers and giggles were heard around the room. Even TK giggled at this. "Tk, you should expect more than what you have already gotten. You were lucky." Tk stopped giggling and groaned as he slapped his forehead in his hands. "Devimon won't stop until he is defeated." TK opened his mouth to say something, but yawned instead.

Kari giggled. "Oh, wait! What about the digivices?"

"How do we get them back?" Tai joined in.

"Why wouldn't they work when we tried to go back home? We have school in the morning!" When Yolei said this, everyone sighed.

"And why weren't we able to make out digimon digivolve?" Davis remembered that their digimon couldn't digivolve when they arrived in the digital world. They hadn't eaten too much or too little, so why?

"The digital world won't open the portal unless both hope and light are shining powerfully. Your hope was fading." Gennai answers calmly.

"Oh! This is all your fault, TJ!" Davis wanted to go home and play soccer, and so blamed TK for disappearing. "If you wouldn't-"

"You're right Davis, it is my fault. I had slept in too late that morning and wasn't aware of what was happening. I should have payed more attention." TK sighs and looks down at the digivice at his hand, as he yawned again.

"TK, it's not your fault. I was right in front of you, and I was supposed to be there for everyone, including you." Kari won't let her best friend take the blame.

Everyone starts to blame theirself for Tk's disappearance, except Davis, who stands up and says, "It's nobody's fault! Maybe we all could have been a little more responsible! Devimon was quick and none of us could have seen him coming! We can't blame ourselves!" Davis knew that, and just needed a reason to shout at someone. He hadn't done it in days, seeing as how his sister was not in the digital world to shout at.

"Davis is right, guys." Tai followed suit. "TK, you-"

TK was leaned up against the wall, asleep. Kari giggled. "He probably needed it!" She continued to giggle as she walked away. Tai smiled and followed his sister.

Davis was the only one to stay right there and look at TK while everyone else walked away.

Matt came back over to join Davis. "What's on your mind?" He noticed Davis just staring at TK.

"I don't know." Davis tried to put himself in TK's position and didn't like it. Having the crest of hope sounded hard. And having to be lost, alone, hurt, hungry, tired and….. it just didn't sound right.

Tai walks in. "Gennai says we should stay the night. We're gonna have to do shifts for keeping watch outside. I'll go first." He walked out the room and a few minutes later, Mimi walked in.

She giggled when she saw TK. " He looks so cute!" She and Matt picked up TK and walked to one of the other rooms in the underground….place that held a bunch of beds. Everyone got settled in to a bed and fell asleep. Except for Tai, who was outside.

*End Chapter 6*

One chapter to go! I really hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! To be honest, I've been a little anxious to get a review, I'd really like to know what you think of my story and if it was worth publishing! THank you SO much for reading my story!

-LizzyLucky


	7. The final battle

Hi, guys! THank you so much for reading my story! Lemme just say something : I got two reviews on my story so far, and the first one I got made me want to delete the story and never write again. The second one, as informal as it sounded, told me that someone out there was looking forward to the last chapter, that my story was liked and worth publishing and that's the only reason I continue to write it. Someone out there is looking forward to reading my first story and it means a lot to me. I hope you like chapter 7!

*Chapter 7*

Tai was first to wake up. Matt took the second shift to keep a lookout over night. He looked around and saw everyone else sleeping. They looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to bother them, so he tried to walk out, silently. It didn't work. Sora, Izzy and Kari all sat up. 'Oops.' Tai went up and out of the…..underground place to see how Matt was doing. "How's it going, Matt?"

Matt looked up at Tai, and sighed. "Nothing yet, Tai."

Gennai walked up from below with two steaming bowls of blueberry oatmeal. "I thought you might like something to eat." He smiled and left the bowls there for them to eat.

Inside, everyone was waking up to the smell of blueberry oatmeal. Everyone, that is, except for TK, who slept soundly. Kari stood up and walked toward the mouth watering smell. "Mmm! That smells wonderful!"

Yolei giggled when she saw that everyone was up except TK. He looked kinda goofy in the position he was in. He was laying on his side, with one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed. And the blanket was only have covering him. His hat was covering his face, and his hair went everywhere, as though Davis had styled it. She giggled and walked away.

Eventually, TK did wake up. He could smell the oatmeal and wal… hopped to where the smell was coming from. "Hey guys!" Tk walked in and everyone welcomed him.

"Hey, TK! We saved you a seat and a bowl of oatmeal!" To TK's surprise, it was Davis who had said that.

"Wait, Tk ME? Not Ts or Tj?" Tk sounded surprised.

Kari giggled. "I guess it's the new and improved Davis!"

Davis blushed. "I can change!" Everyone in the room began laughing.

Tk sat down and ate his oatmeal in the seat Davis saved him. Everyone was almost finished eating when a large thump was heard outside. Tai and Matt came running in. "Devimon is just outside, and he's trying to crush the underground hideout!" (Hideout works, Doesn't it?) Everyone leapt up and ran outside.

Devimon was outside, and was bigger than the last time. He hit Tk into the water. Tk was deep down in the water and with a broken ankle he couldn't swim nearly as fast.

"Hold on, TK!" Matt jumped in the water and grabbed TK. Tk was coughing up water and grabbing the grass. He had to jump back up quickly, though, so that Devimon couldn't squash him.

Kari got unusually mad at this. "How could you do that!? You can't just hurt people like that!"

"Yeah!" Yolei joined in. "Do you have any idea how rude that was? You shouldn't be so insensitive!"

"Tk is our friend, and you will not hurt him further!" Matt, Davis and Tai were next.

Everyone stood up and linked arms, making a circle around TK, so Devimon could not hurt him.

Ken followed suit, " Tk is our friend and you were very unkind to him!" Everyone else joined in and said that TK deserved better.

TK didn't know what to say. He was a little shocked at what his friends were willing to sacrifice for him. Off in the distance was a bright light. It was completely white, and it just came out of nowhere. But if you looked closer the the bottom of the light, you could see a whole bunch of different colored lights mixing together. "Are those…..? The digivices?"

Everyone gasped as they saw the 11 digivices coming their way.

"All right!" Yolei was the first to have her digimon digivolve. Everymon digivolved, except Patamon. TK couldn't seem to find his digivice. He ran back to the underground hideout to look for it.

"Hey, where'd Tk go?" Kari was the first to notice. "Is Patamon with him?" As she said that, Devimon hit all their digimon, and they…..de digivolved. "Oh no! What if we can't do it? TK is missing again and our digimon aren't strong enough to defeat Devimon!"

Everyone began to panic. Nomon could digivolve, Tk was gone and Devimon was too strong. TK stepped up, holding his digivice high. "Don't lose hope!" When he said that, all the digimon began to glow brightly. In the place of all the digimon were Imperialdramon Battle mode, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Omnimon, Phoenixmon, MarineAngemon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Rosemon! When they attacked, Devimon was destroyed and they de digivolved back into Bukamon, Demiveemon, Koromon, Minomon, Motimon, Nyaromon, Poromon, Tanemon, Tokomon, Tsunomon, Upamon, and Yokomon.

"Is it over?" Kari looked around, in hopes that Devimon wouldn't be around anymore.

"I think so." Gennai came up behind them standing next to a sleeping TK.

Kari looked over at TK and went to wake him. "Hey, TK! It's over! You might want to wait until we're home to fall asleep!" He yawned and everyone laughed.

"There's only one thing that still confuses me. How'd we get here? We never saw the TV that we came out of." Tai was kinda confused.

"We'll never know if we just stand here, let's go!" Kari began to walk back towards the area they landed in when they got there.

When they got there, TK looked around. "Maybe I should climb that tree to see if I can see it from there." He grabbed a branch that was down lower.

"TK, you have a broken ankle, maybe you should just stay down here. I can do it." Kari wasn't fond of heights, but wasn't going to let TK climb a tree with a broken ankle. She started climbing the tree. "Ow! What the- Hey guys, I think I found the TV!" She rubbed her head from bonking it on the TV.

Yolei was first to grab out her digivice. "Hey, guys come on! We've already missed one day of school, let's get home! Digiport open!" The portal opened and everyone went through.

When they got there, you can probably imagine that there were 20 worried parents and a bunch of cops looking for 12 children. But everyone returned home and were just fine. Ready to go to school the next day. Except for TK's Mom who said he was not going to school until they had checked in with a doctor. But everything worked out and that's my story! *THE END*

Thanks for reading my story, and PLEASE review! I'm sorry if you did not like my story, but that's how it came to me, and I'm not going to change my idea. I hope you did enjoy my story, and I hope you like any future stories I make!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
